Hiddlesmanía
by Mister-Walker
Summary: Dedicado a Srta. tragalibros. El "villano de Marvel" es secuestrado por una diosa loca de amor y será labor de Percy, Annabeth, Jasón y Piper rescatarlo. Creo que no hay mas que agregar.


**Hola, que hay!** **XD ****Le prometí escribir este fic a la srta. tragalibros y lo tenía pospuesto desde hace mucho (lo pedido es promesa xD).**

**Así que va para ella, esperó que les guste (y a las demás hiddlestoners también xD)**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el campamento mestizo, como siempre.<p>

Los hijos de Apolo molestaban a los de Ares lanzándoles maldiciones vocales que hacían que todo lo que hablaran fuera en rima mas ellos los arreaban como ganado después de volver de goma las puntas de sus flechas al defenderse (Clarisse, literalmente, le pateó el trasero a Will Solace con su propio arco), los hijos de Deméter cosechaban las fresas en los campos junto al bosque mientras eran molestados por los de Hermes quienes se habían lucido estas vez con las bombas olorosas (si tuviste la fortuna de nunca oler truño lestrigon de varios días como estas chicas y chicos te recomiendo seguir así) y las hijas de Afrodita presumían de su gracia, belleza y elegancia (lideradas por Drew cuando Piper no las miraba) ante la cabaña de Atenea mas estos los ignoraban igual que los republicanos a los demócratas.

Sin embargo el meollo del asunto en esta historia no apareció sino hasta la hora de la cena cuando un macerati irrumpió en medio de un destello justo en el centro del gran comedor, Pólux tuvo que saltar por su vida cuando el vehículo rojo destrozo su mesa, todos casi saltaron expectantes, eran contadas las veces que un dios visitaba el campamento.

'Holla pequeños dijo Apolo luciendo y sonando jovial como siempre en una musculosa blanca, jeans ajustados clásicos y mocasines crema.

Las chicas no dejaban de susurrarse entre ellas que Apolo era tan candente.

'Ejem... hola Apolo!' Percy sonaba nervioso pues ya sabía lo que esperaba.

A veces se preguntaba porque no les confiaba sus misiones a sus propios hijo, luego veía las peleas entre los campistas por razones inverosímiles y recordaba porque.

Annabeth miro a su novio y a la diosa que filtreaba discretamente con la cara mas que él, pero de una furia y celos irrascibles.

'No estabas castigado?' Piper le habló recordando lo de Grecia.

Apolo frunció el ceño que al parecer echaba una colilla de humo, algo poco usual de ver en él.

'Si abres la boca te incineraré'

Piper trago saliva y se calló.

Jasón recordó el mal carácter de su padre, aunque justo sabía que como en Atenas no dudaría en castigar a su hijo divino por desobedecerle.

'Sospechó que debió haber alguna razón de fuerza extrema para venir aquí' Jasón interpretó.

'Brillante deducción, Sherlock' Apolo le respondió mirándole con desagrado, quizá por ser el nuevo consentido de su padre.

'APOLO!' Se oyó un grito poderoso y un explosión de aroma de uvas endulzo el comedor. 'Cómo te atreves a destruir mi mesa, eh?!' El Sr. D. grito molestó zarandeándose en el aire como un peligroso bebe ebrio alarmado mas por la integridad de su mesa que la de su único hijo mortal que le queda y que casi estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por el carro de un dios.

Apolo apenas reparó en los pedazos rotos a sus pies fingiendo sorpresa.

'Tendrás que repararlo!' exigió el dios.

'Después, pero ahora-'

El dios se dirigió al grupo de Percy.

'Y bien, donde iba?'

'Te ibas ir sin pedirnos nada'

'Muy graciosa Srta. Chase, pero no' Le dijo a una mosqueda hija de Atenea.

Cuando miro a Percy este supo que no tenía suerte.

'Percy, necesito un favor'

Annabeth se opuso abiertamente antes que él siquiera abriera la boca.

'Primero vienes y destrozas una mesa del comedor y ahora quieres un favor de nosotros!'

Jasón se compadeció de su camarada, en una pelea entre un dios y su novia ni siquiera él estaba seguro de a quien apostar, en el campamento Júpiter si un dios en las pocas veces que bajaba a la tierra pedía un favor a la legión estos inevitablemente debían obedecer, sea cual fuere el costo, pero aquí en el campamento mestizo los griegos parecían contradecirles a los dioses frecuentemente, al final creería que ellos tendrían mas valor que los romanos (que en su vida le habían dicho que no a un olímpico).

'Solo un pequeñito chiquitito minúsculito diminutito favorcito' el dios supplicó cada vez mas a sus amigos.

Percy ya habia hecho muchos favores al dios antes: encontrar su lira perdida en medio de una concierto de heavy metal, recuperar a su automata cantante favorita cuya garantía expiró e incluso tuvo que hacer de público para una de sus sesiones de poesía de medianoche en el Hard Rock café. Pero ahora el dios se veía tan lástimeramente patético que le daba pena decirle que no.

'Bien, que quieres?!' la respuesta sorprendió a Annabeth pero el la miró como diciendo "mira al pobre".

Quirón entró en su silla motorizada con toda la calma y serenidad del mundo dirigiéndose a la dios tranquilamente a diferencia de las campistas que ya querían saltar sobre él y violarlo.

'Tu sí que eres bueno Quironcito' la diosa suspiró aliviada.

Su hija suspiró resignada, Annabeth suspiró furica, Jasón confundido y Percy... solo suspiró.

'En fin, el favor es este...'

Al día siguiente Percy estaba viajando a Londres en avión en una misión de rescate para ayudar a un hijo mortal de dios de otra diosa rival que se había enamorado de él y que al parecer tenía cierto vínculo divino con el primero, así que bien todo esto podía ser una mera venganza, un hecho aislado, un plan premeditado o los tres a la vez.

En verdad que no tenía suerte.

'Puedes repetirme su nombre?' Jasón pregunto.

'Tom Hiddleston!' dijo Piper.

'El Loki?'

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

'Tiene una trayectoria mas alla del cine Percy'

'Eos?' Piper balbuceó.

'Aurora suena mejor' Jasón comentó.

'Como sea, es la diosa de la que debemos tener cuidado' Annabeth explicaba. 'Eos (o Aurora) es la antigua diosa de la mañana o la aurora si quieren verla así, hija de los antiguos titanes Tia e Hiperión...'

'El que Percy venció?' Jasón anotó.

'Con la ayuda de Grover también' La rubia añadió crédito al actual sátiro señor de la naturaleza. 'Tuvo un altercado con Afrodita en el pasado...'

'Aah ya recuerdo, se acostó con Ares' Piper acotó de forma brillante.

Annabeth sonrió contenta de que alguien ponía atención a las clases de griego que ella impartía.

'Por eso Afrodita la maldijo con el don de enamorarse perdidamente de cualquiera' Annabeth siguió.

'Uno no pensaría que eso no suena tan mal pero...' Jasón intento recordar las clases mitológicas que el fantasma de plinio el viejo daba en el campamento Júpiter, acerca de los fatídicos dones que la diosa del amor otorgaba en los viejos mitos.

'Por lo general suele estar en el Ártico desempeñando sus labores' explicaba. 'Pero ahora ha sufrido otro de sus flechazos, y esta vez con uno de los hijos de Apolo, Afrodita se lo contó a Apolo y este pidio permiso de Zeus para pedir una misión al campamento. No se lo dió por lo que se escapó un rato y vino a nosotros

'Así que nos manda a nosotros' Jasón interrumpió a su amiga bastante molesta.

'Típico' Annabeth resopló. 'Para eso estan los heroes dijo'

Para Piper la hazaña mas heroica seria que Percy dejara de apretarle tanto la mano.

'Percy no aprietes tan fuerte' se quejó tratando de soltar sus dedos.

El asustado hijo de Poseidón apretaba con la fuerza de una prensa hidraúlica la mano posada de su amiga junto a su asiento de clase económica en el vuelo, para cuando pudo zafarsela estaba toda roja e hinchada.

'Por qué no usamos los pegasos o algun transporte tipo mítico y ya?' Piper se sobo la dolorida mano.

'Solo podemos usarlos en misiones oficiales' Annabeth dijo lamentando no haber reservado los asientos a tiempo quedando ella sentada junto a Jasón y Piper junto a Percy.

'De verdad venciste a Hiperión, el titán del Oeste con ese miedo a volar?' Jasón pregunto con escepticismo a su camarada con Aerofobia.

'Deberías... ver... a tu hermana' Percy abrió la quijada forzadamente para hablar paralizado del miedo a las alturas.

Aunque ya lo sabía, Jasón se sintió extraño de que su hermana (otra hija de Zeus griego y actualmente teniente primero de las cazadoras de Diana) tuviera miedo a volar, decidió olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en su misión, la cual después de 8 horas de vuela por fin avistaba suelo británico.

Si su viaje por Europa y el Mediterráneo en el Argo habria sido un poco mas relajante si hubierann visitado Inglaterra, el puente colgante, la torre de Londres, el palacio de Buckingham, a Percy lo que lo aliviaba mas era el hecho de poder al fin bajar del avión en el aeropuerto de Londres City.

'Repíteme de nuevo el nombre' Jasón sugirió mientras salían de la zona de desembarco.

Annabeth estuvo a punto de decírselo pero en vez de eso dirigió sus miradas a la pantalla de un noticiero local de comida en el área de tránsito internacional del aeropuerto donde el titular de las noticias ponía.

**TOM ****HIDDLESTON ****CONTINUA ****DESAPARECIDO**

_La famosa estrella de teatro londinense de 33 años que salto a la fama internacional por su actuación del famoso villano Loki en las producciones cinematógráficas de Thor, Thor Dark World y la millonaria taquillera Avengers continua desaparecido después de asistir a un ensayo de su ultima producción Corolanius._

'El que hace de Loki?!' soltó Percy.

'También tiene carrera fuera del cine, en el teatro y la televisión' Piper explico. 'En dramas de shakespeare y obras independientes como Corolanius'

Percy y Jasón la miraron.

'Qué?! Me gusta un poco el teatro' Piper puso cara de póker. 'Acaso no has visto Medianoche en París?'

'Oh perdóname por no ser la hija de un actor famoso' Percy dijo con sarcasmo.

_La estrella desapareció el pasado mes de mayo después de salir de una sesión de entrenamiento cinematográfico de su nueva producción Corolanius, sus conocidos alegan que después de salir del edificio para asistir a otra importante cita no se presentó a ella, ni tampoco en su domicilio o en el hotel ni en ninguna otra parte. _

_Es como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento._

'Oh más bien, una inmortal loca de amor' Annabeth añadió.

_La policía maneja la hipótesis del secuestro pero su familia, en especial su madre Diana Patricia Servaes aseguró que su hijo no tenia ningún pleito, amenaza similar._

_Las autoridades continúan la búsqueda con pocas pistas, la producción asegura que si no aparece pronto se cancelarán los próximos compromisos hasta nuevo aviso, las fanáticas también rezan porque el Sr. Hiddleston reaparezca sano y salvo._

_Hasta entonces seguiremos informando._

_En otras noticias, la nave HM Belfast zarpara en un último viaje al Ártico esta tarde para commerar sus 58 años de servici-_

Los chicos salen del aeropuerto por la estación y toman el tren desde Docklands Light para llegar a la ciudad.

Si nueva Roma y la misma Roma habían impresionado a Annabeth, Londres la dejó sin aire, cada calle, cada edificio y cada vuelta de la esquina eran como imanes atrayentes hacia ella, la arquitectura, los diseños, los colores, todo la hacía sentir como una niña en una dulcería, no dejaba de hablar de ángulos, medidas, los tuvo parados casi una hora frente al palacio de Buckinhamg alabando épicamente su diseño y forma.

'Oye Percy de verdad tienes que escucharla así todo el día, porque debe ser muy duro' Jasón comento humorísticamente.

'Me gusta el hecho de que le apasione tanto' trato de oírse contento.

Piper sonrió por ello, pero Jasón no se mostró convencido.

Los cuatro estaban de pie en la acera de peatones en el puente colgante de Londres viendo el palacio de Westminster sin saber exactamente donde buscar.

'Y ahora qué?' Jasón miraba a todas partes sintiéndose perdido entre tantos bretones.

'Esta ciudad, es inmensa' Piper ojeó todo el Támesis.

'Por dónde buscamos?' Percy preguntó.

Annabeth sacó un trozó de papel.

'Mejor usamos la dirección que Apolo nos dio'

El papel ponía una calle de Westminster, viajamos por el metro de Londres una hora. Westminster es la típica toponimia del Centro de Londres que puede derivarse de una mezcla de pequeñas parroquias con un número grande de edificios monumentales residenciales, fincas municipales dispersas por ciertas calles entre la abadía de Westminster y Millbank con hoteles y los barracones.

Percy y Jasón se sentían como un extraterrestre que llegó a otro planeta.

Llegaron finalmente a una casa estilo victoriana y tocaron el ruidoso timbre, una voz de mayordomo remilgado habló por la bocina.

'Buenos días, quien habla?'

'Pero la Señora Diane no tiene visitas'

Luego oyeron otra vez de fondo que le hablaba al mayordomo, pronto tomo la palabra y dijo.

'Son el trío del que me avisaron?'

Se miraron las caras y pensaron rápidamente.

'Si'

Un minuto después les abrieron la puerta.

Pronto estaban sentados en una sala bien amoblada sobre un largo sillón, frente a una mesita con Té y galletas con una mujer mayor en terciopelo, el aire olía a aromatizante ambiental y detergente, muy limpio.

Su sonrisa ancha era similarmente jovial a la del mismo Apolo cuando actuaba de manera cool y buena gente, Piper entendió porque la mujer mayor fue del interés del dios.

'Buenos días jóvenes, vinieron a ayudarme a encontrar a mi hijo?'

'Por supuesto' Annabeth le respondió, al parecer estaba disfrutando la manera diplomática de tratar con ella. 'Nos envía Apolo'

La mujer mayor suspiró como si recordara viejos tiempos, seguramente conservaba buenos recuerdos del dios, Percy le halló sentido a eso: es decir el dios de la poesía y las artes con una actriz de teatro cuyo hijo terminé siendo un reconocido actor en todos los medios del entretenimiento...

'Deben saber que recibí un mensaje de mi hijo' explico. 'Me dijo que va a casarse'

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

'Qué no estaba desaparecido?' Percy preguntó.

'No dio aviso a la policía?' Jasón también dijo.

El semblante preocupado de la anciana era confuso, Annabeth analizaba la situación.

'Si hubiera avisado al final creerían que todo fue un malentendido y habríamos quedado mal ante los medios' explico. 'Además, me dijo que también piensa dejar la actuación para mudarse con ella a un lugar desconocido'

Los semidioses intercambiaron miradas.

'No es posible, no ha pasado ni un mes. Decisiones como esa no se toman tan precipitadamente'

'Por eso piensa que tiene que ver con algo fuera de lo normal'

La anciana asintió.

'Yo sé que mi hijo es un buen hombre, pero esta tan dedicado a su trabajo que se que para tomar esa decisión tan repentinamente algo misterioso tien que haber'

Y los chicos sabían que ese algo era una diosa inmortal loca de amor, pero no era necesario alarmar a la pobre con detalles innecesarios.

'Descuide señora, nosotros nos encargaremos'

'Apolo me dijo que lo harían' respondió sintiéndose mas confiada.

'Alguna pista en el mensaje de adonde fueron a parar?' Jasón preguntó.

La Sra. Diana hizo una pausa y dijo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a Hyde Park, el parque mas grande la ciudad, que es donde provino el mensaje. Pero cuando llegaron se toparon conque el parque había sido al público por la policía metropolitana de Londres por una reciente plaga de insectos que pululaban alrededor de los arboles del lago pero usando el encanto verbal de Pipes lograron pasar.

El sitio era enorme, amplios pasillos de piedra y ladrillo rodeando fuentes chorreantes embargadas, las estatuas de bronce viejo le daban su aspecto victoriano y las pasarelas de flores hacían ver el sitio mas bonito.

'Oigan, oyeron eso?' Jasón preguntó.

Todos afinaron el oído, el ruido provenía de una línea de árboles enfrente suyo.

Era un sonido áspero y fuerte como de alas secas agitándose velozmente, Piper sintió un escalofrió subirle la médula, Percy se acercó lo suficiente para ver lo que temía.

'Miren, cigarras!'

Señalo a unos cuantos de los insectos gordos y gruesos como pepas delante de ellos, Piper disimuladamente se ocultó detrás de su novio.

'No sabía que le temías a las cigarras amiga'

La morena arrugó mas de asco que de miedo, aunque podría ser igual si que lo admitió y no era la única.

'Todas las campistas de afrodita les repugnan'

'Descuida, no dejaré te hagan daño' Jasón sonrió apretándole la mano.

Eso la tranquilizó lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que Percy ya se metía entre los árboles.

'Oye sesos de algas...?'

Lo siguieron entre la espesura viendo cada vez a mas insectos voladores y el ruido que hacían se oía con mas fuerza, Piper se aferraba a su novio como un gato que cuelga de una rama sobre el lago, Annabeth podía entenderla era similar a la aracnofobia de ella y su cabaña, finalmente Percy se detuvo después de despejar unos arbustos y retazos de una agitada nube café lo rodearon.

Cuando notaron que eran enjambres de cigarras Piper se quedo helada, Annabeth avanzó y encontró la causa.

Los insectos rodeaban a algo que parecía ser uno de ellos, osea una cigarra gigante de espaldas en el suelo aunque lucía mas deforme, incluso Annabeth pudo notar algunos rasgos humanos, como esbozos de piernas y brazos en sus costados, un bulto irregular, deforme y café que parecía ser su cabeza con dos puntos verdes que serían sus ojos con una hendidura abajo de estos que parecía la boca, la piel estaba completamente arrugada y agrietada, como si se hubiera secado desde hace tiempo, era como el monstruo de una peli de terror.

Un sonido que parecía una voz humana salió de la cosa.

'Quien...?' su voz era incluso mas seca y rasposa que el aleteó de los insectos que le rodeaban.

'Esta cosa esta viva' Percy dijo.

'Cosa...?!' dijo indignado. 'yo... no ser... cosa' artículo dificilmente como si su garganta estuviera llena de espuma de polietileno.

Annabeth, con un presentimiento en mente, se acercó con cautela dejando a Jasón y Piper detrás.

'Cual es tu nombre?'

'Ti...too...no...' dijo con dificultad.

'Lo conoces?' pregunto Percy confuso.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, con cigarras revoloteando alrededor se veía asqueante.

'Veo que no prestas atención a mis clases sesos de algas' le increpó viendolo hacer un puchero. 'Es el primer esposo inmortal de Eos'

'Aurora' dijo Jasón.

'Como sea, Grace.' Percy le respondió ya mas que confundido con tanto termino grecorromano.

'Era un principe Troyano que murió peleando con Aquiles en la guerra, por lo que ella rogó a Zeus que le diera la inmortalidad. Pero olvido pedir la juventud eterna, por lo que aunque era inmortal siguió envejeciendo como si fuera un humano hasta que luego de tantos siglos Eos perdió el interés cuando se volvió...'

'Tan arrugado y seco como una cigarra' Percy completó.

Titono gimió lastimeramente, Jasón trago saliva.

'Veo que hay destinos peores que la muerte' comentó.

La explicación no bastó para calmar el nerviosismo de Pipes quien estaba mas encogida de miedo que un soldado en un campo de minas.

'Tu enviaste el mensaje?' Percy preguntó.

Las cigarras revoltearon frenéticas a modo de respuesta.

Annabeth se sintió un poco identificada, a veces pensaba como habría sido si Percy hubiera aceptado la inmortalidad, ella hubiese seguido enamorada de él a pesar de todo, probablemente lo hubiera seguido viendo a escondidas de los dioses y de sus amigos llevando una relación secreta hasta que el tiempo o la voluntad de alguno de los dos los separase y ella acabase con el corazón.

Seguro Pipes pensaría lo mismo, si no estuviera aterrada por el enjambre de ruidosos insectos que los rodeaban.

Percy se imaginaba al tal Tom Hiddleston en su posición, arrugado y seco como una cigarra por culpa de un descuido de una diosa impertinente.

'Sabes donde podemos encontrar a Eos?'

'Seee...' gimió con un hilo de vos áspera.

Las cigarras se arremolinaron sobre él, el enjambre señalo con sus movimientos hacia el este y una pequeña parte de ellos voló en esa dirección.

'Creo que debemos seguirlos'

Jasón lo sintió por su novia pero había que continuar.

'Bien, vamos.'

Al salir del parque Annabeth volteó por última vez para ver como la "plaga" de cigarras abandonaba el parque, cargando consigo a un pobre desafortunado tipo que fue olvidado por una diosa y dejado en su miserable inmortalidad a vagar por siempre.

Las cigarras los guiaron de nuevo por el centro metropolitano hasta llegar a una enorme torre de piedra.

'La torre de Londres?' Percy murmuró. 'Oh, miren ahí estan!'

Por uno de los jardínes encontraron a una pareja que paseaba enganchados del brazo, pasarían por una pareja de turistas normal, salvo por las Alas.

'Y aquí una de las joyas de la corona británica' El hombre señalo. 'con toda la colección de armaduras reales, instrumentos de tortura ejecución y restos de la antigua muralla romana...'

Un metro ochenta, pelo claro con ojos azules, cabello cafe corto rizado que le recordó un poco a Leo y una sonrisa atractiva para las chicas pero que Percy encontró algo inquietante con un saco de vestir oscuro con camisa y pantalon claros.

'Jijiji tu sí sabes mucho Tom' la voz chillona de la diosa rosada resultó ser mas perturbante para Percy.

Y cuando digo rosada, me refiero a totalmente rosada.

Era de esbelta figura, brazos y piernas delgados y delicados, ojos azules pomulos altos y sonrisa divina de dientes blancos, con un vestido color del diamente con zapatillas de cristal y una cabellera rubia que haría ver París Hilton como una rubia teñida.

Pero lo que mas chocaba a Percy, eran sus largos y sonrosados dedos.

'No le veo lo grandioso' Jasón comentó sin saber si hablaba de la diosa o del acotr

Al parecer Eos escuchó su voz porque volteó en su dirección y frunció el ceño.

'Eeh, porque no damos una vuelta para ver mejor la torre desde todos su ángulos'

'Por ti, lo que sea querida' respondió el actor con una voz perdida.

Sin duda sonaba como todo un caballero, pensó Percy.

'SE ESCAPAN!'

Y tal cual trama de comedia romántica inicio la persecución.

Había demasiados turistas cerca para que Jasón pudiera rastrearlo desde el aire así que procuraron no perderlos, a pesar del vestido la diosa si que corría rápido y a menos que ambas alas fueran de adorno era un alivio que no se acordase de que podía volar, Percy reconoció nuevamente el gran poder de la niebla que ocultaba su mundo a los ojos de los mortales pues si la gente a su alrededor no puede reconocer al famosísimo actor con una rosita de la mano perseguidos por chavales norteamericanos a orillas del Tamésis entonces Hécate se merecía una medalla con todas las de la ley.

Incluso cuando una diosa alada cruzaba las calles de Londres con un famosísimo actor desaparecido.

'Te tenemos!' exclamó Jasón.

Entre los cuatro la rodearon en una esquina de concreto con verja de hierro que miraba al canal.

'Mestizos entrometidos!' se quejó, su voz sonaba igual al fuerte frio viento del cielo alto si abrieras la ventana de un vuelo comercial. 'Quién los envía?!'

'Eso no te incumbe, ahora sueltalo' Piper demandó.

La diosa puso una cara de diarrea al verla.

'Hmph! Sabía que Afrodita trataría de joderme nuevamente, no soporta los celos'

Percy pensó que tenía algo de razón, o al menos eso podía afirmar de los pocos (y escalofriantes) mitos de las venganzas de la diosa del amor que se había leído.

'De hecho nos envía a Apolo' Percy dijo. 'Quiere que le devuelvas a su hijo'

Annabeth pusó los ojos en Blanco.

'No les des información necesaria al enemigo, sesos de algas!' le reclamó como toda buena estratega.

La diosa después de oír a Percy y mirar a su nuevo amor se aferró al brazo de este con mas fuerza.

'¡Ja! Apolo nunca responde a mis cartas de amor, pero ahora que encuentro al hombre de mis sueños me quiere para él como un bebé que quiere el juguete de alguien mas'

'No se trata de eso' Jasón recurrió a la diplomacia romana. 'Es que no queremos que le hagas daño como a...'

Piper le tapo rapidamente la boca a su novio para que evitara delatar a Titono, pero la diosa pareció darse cuenta.

'Seguro fue el vejete de mi ex-novio, no?' La piel de la diosa paso de un rosa sonrosado a un rosa mas fuerte, como si estuviera enfadándose. 'Pero no podrás quitarmelo hijo de Zeus, no importa lo bueno que estes'

Aún en la acalorada discusión Piper podía reconocer el flirtreo hacia su novia, lo que le encrespó los nervios todavía más.

'TODOS QUIEREN SEPARARNOS, ESTAN CELOSOS DE MÍ Y MI TOM!' Aurora chilló empezando a llamar la atención de los pocos mortales que andaban cerca.

El actor no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus ojos abiertos lucían medio obnubilados, como en una especie de trance mágico atrayente hacia la diosa pues con los comentarios de separarlos se apegó aun más a la diosa.

'Como pueden separarnos...' habló Tom, con voz hipnotizada y melodiosa '...si eres el amor de mi vida'

'Ay, Tom' La diosa enrojeció.

'Mira, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas' Piper amenazó con coraje.

Cuando la diosa extendió sus alas Percy entendió que sería por las malas. Pero antes de echarsele encima un fuerte destello de sus plumas los obligó a taparse los ojos violentamente para no quedarse ciegos, era como si las mismas luces del ártico les explotaran de frente, como ver directo al sol u otra fuente de luz incandescente y cegadora con un fuerte ruido ensordecedor de fondo.

Percy parpadeó rapidamente para disipar las manchas de luz que bailaban ante sus ojos, Annabeth seguía con las manos en los suyos, Jasón cubrió a su novia e intentaba al igual que aclarar su vista, cuando volvió la vista hacia la esquina esta estaba vacía, y a la distancia lo que parecía un ave gigante surcando el Támesis hacia el puente de las Torres de la Londes era en realidad una diosa fugada con su amor platónico quien no parecía darse cuenta que estaba volando, tal vez la niebla lo haría creer que estaba volando por Asgard.

Quien sabe.

'Cuanta... Luz!' Vociferó Annabeth.

Percy esperó preocupado hasta que luego de un minuto de parpadeó pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos grises que lo volvían loco.

'Estan bien?' Piper preguntó, ya mejor.

'Si'

'Piper, la próxima que amenaces a una diosa ten la amabilidad de avisarnos primero por favor' dijo Percy.

Esta le respondió con igual sarcasmo.

'Y ahora donde se fue?' Jasón preguntó.

Percy señalo al puente de las Torres de Londres.

'Ouh'

'Necesitamos un nuevo plano'

'Tu lo has dicho, listilla'

'Callate sesos de algas' Esta le respondió con un regaño y a la vez con beso.

'Podríamos concentrarnos en como rescatar al actor' Piper bufó.

Una hija de Afrodita quejándose de una escena melosa, sin duda el carácter de ella todavían seguía siendo toda una sorpresa para el hijo de Júpiter quien sonrió complacido.

'Pues parece que confrontarla de frente no funciona' Jasón aconsejo esperando no volver a tener que quedar enceguecido.

'Entonces la cogeremos por sorpresa!' Piper auguró.

'Divide tus fuerzas y conquistarás, eh?' Annabeth sonrió de lado.

Jasón y Percy se vieron las caras de estupor, aun les sorprendia como se habían vuelto tan unidas y coordinadas las dos. La rubia dio un rapido vistazo al puente, con tanto tránsito y una diosa hechizada que quiere estar a solas con su amor inducido solo había un lugar para pensar.

Annabeth señalo al puente elevado superior de las torres, a la distancia parecía ver dos puntos sentadas en el borde, y uno de ellos era rosa. Luego vio el mar bajo el canal y su bombilla se prendió.

'Bien, esto es lo que haremos!'

El Támesis era oscuro, sucio, lodoso y estaba parcialmente contaminado.

Pero eso no era lo que causaba repeluz a Percy, sino mas bien tener que compartir su burbuja de agua con hijo de Zeus.

'Por qué esa cara Percy?' Jasón lo miro arqueando una ceja.

'Dos tipos bajo el mar en una burbuja de agua...?' le respondió con otra pregunta de obvia respuesta.

Jasón fruncio el ceño como diciendo: en serio?.

'Seguramente querrías a Annabeth contigo ahora' le respondió con una mirada picarona. 'Me pregunto que otras cosas hacen los dos cuando paran aca abajo'

'Callate Grace!' Percy le dijo sintiendo escalofrios en su espalda con esa mirada. 'Y ademas por qué no usas tu propia burbuja de aire? como aquella vez en el mar Adriático!.'

'El Támesis no es muy profundo y eso podría arruinar el factor sorpresa dijo Piper. Ademas no hay ningun venti por aquí que me pueda ayudar'

'Entonces quizá no eres tan fuerte como pensé' se burlo esta vez el hijo de Poseidón.

'Callate Jackson!'

Un fuerte soplido los alertó, ambos alzaron la vista para una enorme quilla gris literalmente rozarles encima y a su burbuja.

'Como es posible que no vieras venir ese barco?'

'Esto esta tan oscuro que apenas puedo ver!'

El barco pasaba lentamente sobre ellos, Percy sacó una mano de la burbuja y rozó el metal con los dedos.

'Es el HM Belfast?'

'El qué?!'

'Ese famoso barco británico' aclaró.

Entonces Jasón pudo ver como los ojos brillaban cada vez que a Percy se le ocurría algo.

'Recuerdas lo que dijo Apolo sobre el Artico?'

'Que era el dominio de Aurora' respondió Grace.

'Y luego esa noticia en el aeropuerto?'

Jasón hizo algo de memoria hasta que lo recordó.

'De qué el barco zarparía hoy en un último viaje?'

Le sorprendió que Percy uniera los puntos aunque aún no tenía idea de a lo que se refería, pero de lo que estaba seguro fue de que no eran coincidencias.

'Creo que la diosa tratará de escapar en el barco al ártico'

'Por qué piensas eso?' Jasón aun estaba confundido.

La diosa podía volar, debería poner rumbo al norte fácilmente si quisiera. Percy le recordó que los dioses tienen símbolos de poder u objetos físicos en la tierra que entran dentro de su esfera divina, estaba seguro que un barco que viaja al Ártico podía encajar en el currículum de Aurora.

'Por eso fue que voló al puente, esta esperando a que pasé el barco para abordarlo!' percy exclamó.

'Si lo hace, se volverá intocable?'

'Ojala que no'

'Crees que abrigué a Tom si lo logra?' Jasón preguntó.

'Bromeas?. Si se olvidó pedirle la juventud eterna a su ex-novio inmortal cigarra tu crees que recuerda comprarle un abrigo polar a Loki?!' Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

'Okey'

La quilla terminó de pasarles encima pero ellos siguieron de frente hacia el puente, esperando que las chicas estuviesen listas pronto.

Annabeth y Piper se dirigieron a una de las torres que subía hasta el puente superior custodiado por una policía de la metropolitana de Londres, a la derecha de ellas los autos cruzaban a gran velocidad el puente principal, no veían en absoluto a los dos puntos (uno de ellos de rosa) muy arriba sentados despreocupadamente, sería muy malo si Hiddleston de repente cayera a su muerte en el asfalto.

Pero a Annabeth le preocupaba más que la diosa se les volviese a escapar y esta vez definitivamente, no debian tentar a su suerte. Debían capturarla en esta sí o sí.

'Espero que los chicos esten listos' Comentó.

Piper la tranquilizó y vio al guardia'.

'Bien, vamos allá' anunció.

Con unas palabras mágicas la hija de Afrodita se deshizo del policía, quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba pegada con llave. Se asustó por un segundo pero esta vez Annabeth la tranquilizó sacando unas ganzuas y una puntita metálica, se sorprendió al ver como la hija de Atenea abrió la cerradura permitiéndoles el paso.

'Los Stoll te enseñaron eso?'

'Nunca pensé que me sería útil' respondió un poco avergonzada.

Subieron un largo trecho por la escalera de servicio en espiral. La altura de la torre era de (xxxxxx) metros de altura por lo que casi llegaron exhaustas arriba, al abrir de nuevo otra puerta metálica un fuerte viento las golpeó en la cara, la autopista del punto apareció a sus pies.

A 15 metros de ellos estaban la pareja, sentados en el recuadro de piedra en la pasarela con el escudo del reino unido y dos banderas flanqueandolos.

'Lista?'

Piper miro abajo tratando de tragarse su vertigo.

'Creo'

Annabeth metió su mano al bolsillo y dijo.

'Adelante'

Piper caminó como una equilibrista sobre la línea metálica, por suerte era lo bastante ancha para sus pies pero los vientos méciendola, el aire frío y el ruido de los carros abajo y el agitado mar del Támesis la ponían nerviosa, conforme se iba a acercando podía oír mejor a la pareja.

'Eres muy hermosa, Aurora' Piper no pudo evitar encontrar su suave acento inglés algo atractivo.

'Oh Tom' extendió sus alas batiéndolas como si fuera la cola contenta de un perro, su vestido color diamante ondeaba con fuertes rafagas de aire frío a esa altura.

Estaba tan hipnotizado que espero que el Sr. Hiddleston no sufriera de hipotermina en cualquier momento.

'Qué quieres hacer ahora?' le pregunto.

Aurora sonrió con visibles intenciones de algo malo, o eso pensó.

'Pensaba, que podías venir a mi casa'

'A conocer a tus padres?' pregunto Tom.

'Jijiji si' rió sospechosamente.

Estaba cada vez mas cerca pero unas fuertes campanadas casi la sacan de equilibrio, Aurora finalmente la vió agitando sus brazos como un pajaro que intenta volar.

'Otra vez tú?!' ambos voltearon a verla.

Ya estaba bastante preocupaba de no caerse que ahora haberla cagado, pero debía continuar con el plan.

'Tranquila, no vengo a hacerles daño.' dijo con sonrisa torcida. 'Solo quiero hablar'

La hija de Afrodita uso todo su poder verbal sútilmente, la diosa parpadeó como si tratara de resistirse.

'No me separaras de mi Tom!'

Tenía que controlar pronto la situación, si volvía a enceguecerla con su brillo dudaba que pudiera mantener el equilibrio y no caer a su muerte, la diosa se abrazaba aun mas al brazo de su conquista quien se revolvía incomodo.

'De hecho vengo a felicitaros!'

La diosa arqueó las cejas dudosa.

'He meditado la situación y veo que tienes razón'

'En... serio?!'

La diosa parecía tranquilizarse, el charmspeak parecía funcionar pero la diosa podía estallar nuevamente, Piper tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas.

'Si, entiendo. Él guapo, apuesto, un gran actor y... es británico!' esperaba que Jasón jamás se enterase de eso.

'Pues claro! Por eso lo escogí' dijo Aurora.

Tom sonrío con modestia.

'Entonces...?'

'Vengo a darles mi bendición'

Aurora frunció su ceño rosado con desconfianza.

'Mientes, te envió tu madre'

'Ya te dije que fue Apolo quien me envía!' exclamó tratando de imponerse. 'Pero como dije, lo he meditado y he decidido darles me bendición'

Aurora parecía sospechar algo, pero como toda enamorada pensó que si una hija de Afrodita defiende un amor entonces no había razón para desconfiar.

'Entonces... quieres mi dama de honor?!' sonrió.

'Eh?!' balbucearon tanto ella como Tom.

La diosa volvió a ver a los azules ojos del actor y este volvió a caer en su trance.

'Claro que... me casaré contigo' dijo con duda.

'KYAAA! SIIII!' Chilló emocionada. 'Entonces serás mi dama de honor?!'

'Cla-claro' balbuceó.

A las campanadas que casi la hacen caer se le sumo un fuerte ruido metálico, Piper bajó la vista y vio el puente elevadizo de abajo abrirse hacia arriba y un barco de guerra acorazado acercarse.

'Bien, ya es hora de irnos!' Aurora dijo al ver el barco. 'Vienes con nosotros verdad?'

Piper la sonrisa torcida de Pipes se ensanchó más.

'_Por favor estad listos...' pensó._

'Ven mi dama honor, ya es hora de irnos' Aurora amenazó.

Piper esperando que todos estuvieran ya en posiciones camino balanceándose hasta por fin poner las manos en la cornisa de solida del escudo donde andaban sentados, el barco ya casi se preparaba a cruzar el puente.

Entonces ella vio una silueta transparente justo detrás de la pareja.

'Sabes Aurora, ahora que lo pienso mejor. Debo declinar mi oferta'

La diosa apenas tuvo tiempo de extender las alas cuando algo la empujó arrojándola al vació, el actor casi fue arrastrado con ella pero una mano invisible se aferró con fuerza a la suya dejándolo colgando frente al escudo británico.

'Annabeth!'

Antes de poder ir ayudarla una sombra alada la cubrió.

'MENTIROSA!' la diosa chilló extendiendo sus alas.

La luz cubrió a la hija de Afrodita.

'Piper!'

Sintió como si la cocinaran dentro en un microondas.

'JASON!'

Una fuerte explosión acuática retumbó muy por debajo de ellas, bajo la vista y vio un punto morado volar a gran velocidad hasta quedar por encima de ellas seguido de un chillido agudo, Piper vio a la diosa aletear tambaleante debajo de ellas junto a las cuerdas reforzadas del puente colgante.

'Estas bien?!'

En vez de responderle Piper vio al actor aun colgando de manera misteriosa en el borde, un fuerte ventarrón frío despegó el gorro de los Yanquis de su cabellera rubia que cayó al vació.

'Ya no aguanto' Annabeth gruño sosteniendo al actor casi de los dedos.

'Ayúdala!'

Jasón inseguro de a quien asistir primero al final decidió ayudar a Annabeth, Piper parpadeó para despejar los puntitos de luz, entre estos logró ver a su novio flotando y sosteniendo al actor quien balbuceaba confuso sin saber dónde estaba, trato de levantarse pero piso mal en la baranda y resbaló.

'PIPER!' el grito de Jasón se perdió en la lejanía de sus oídos.

El Támesis se acercaban a la velocidad de un camión y ella en curso de colisión con el HMS Belfast que cruzaba justamente el puente elevadizo en esos momentos, pero antes de volverse una mancha roja en la cubierta oyó otra explosión de agua, una columna de agua se alzó y dibujó sobre el barco atrapándola y arrastrándola como si estuviera dentro de una corriente marítima hasta acabar zambulléndose suavemente en las oscura agua a estribor del Belfast.

'Eso estuvo cerca' oyó entre la oscura agua.

Cuando la vista se le aclaró vio a Percy rodeado por un torbellino de agua lleno de barro, envolturas de comida, plástico y otras porquerías que es mejor no mencionar.

'Esto está peor que el Hudson' dijo asqueado.

Piper soltó una risita.

Cuando salieron a la superficie encontraron a Jasón flotando sobre ellos, el Belfast se alejaba del puente elevadizo que volvía a cerrarse, entre los bordes alcanzaron a ver a Aurora trastabillando hacia el barco en el aire, el corte de la gladius de Jasón evitó que volviera a volar arriba, como hija de la diosa del amor no pudo evitar sentir una pena y un vacío interno notorio al haber roto una relación.

Mas luego recordó a Titono y se le paso.

'Buena atrapada, amigo.' Agradeció el romano.

Antes de responderle el griego recordó.

'Y Annabeth?'

'Esta arriba con Tom, ambos están a salvo'

En vez de lucir calmado Percy lució escandalizado.

'Dejaste a mi novia sola con un actor británico?!'

'Qué?'

Esta vez Piper soltó una carcajada.

En calle frente a la línea de edificios en la orilla se reunieron con el actor, Percy le devolvió su gorra invisible que logró encontrar en el agua por lo que recibió un romántico codazo de agradecimiento de su novia seguido por un fugaz beso mientras Jasón le daba un poco de Ambrosía a la suya, esperaba no se haya vuelto una Hiddlestoner en el tiempo que le tomó volver con ellos, mientras que por su parte el actor tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

'Dónde estoy? Qué hago aquí?'

'Tranquilo, ya pasó' Jasón le dijo.

'Qué cosa?'

'Bromeas?'

Piper y Annabeth le explicaron todo lo que pasó.

'Vaya, eso fue tan... extraño'

'Dímelo a mí' Percy soltó.

'Entonces, mi padre los envió?'

Todos asintieron preguntándole como había acabado así.

'Todo lo que recuerdo es haberme dirigido a ensayar los movimientos de esgrima para mi serie y de repente me encuentro por la calle a una fanática, me convence de darle un autógrafo de mi foto y tomarme una... foto?. Luego de veo una luz muy brillante e extraña y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes' explicó.

El actor aun trataba de asimilar la situación, Percy se preguntaba cómo le fue posible sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin entrenamiento, quizás la reciente fama que había ganado con sus últimas películas llamó la atención del mundo mitológico, Apolo no era tan mal padre como el resto de los dioses después de todo.

'Me sorprende que no seas como cualquier otro actor famosos' Percy le dice.

Tom le miró y dijo.

'Tienes esta fantástica vida, probablemente tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿por qué debes comportarte como un idiota? Sabía que si alguna vez lograba estar en esa posición, recordaría tratar a las personas con ecuanimidad y amabilidad'

Annabeth y Piper se miraron como estando de acuerdo con eso.

'Aunque hay algunas veces que puede ser muy problemático, no quiero sonar como un imbécil. Pero algunas veces no quieres tener que detenerte y tomarte una fotografía. Es raro saber que luego esa gente te está publicando en Facebook'

Percy se imaginó como sería su vida si publicara todo lo que hace en las misiones por Facebook.

'Bueno, gracias por salvarme' se expresó. 'La verdad, es que tengo mucho trabajo encima ahora mismo como para pensar en el matrimonio'.

Para haber sido hechizado por una diosa y casi ser secuestrado para casarse en el polo norte rodeado de pingüinos (lo cual habría sido toda una ironía considerando que interpretó a un gigante de hielo adoptado) el Sr. Tom Hiddleston mantuvo la compostura y el comportamiento de caballero inglés.

'El amor real es extraño y cambiante... pero también, de alguna forma, constante.'

'Si, tienes un montón de fans por complacer' dijo Percy.

'Realmente no soy tan genial' declaró.

Se podría que Percy entendía un poco más a sus fans, Annabeth y Piper compartieron una sonrisa socarrona que inquieto un poco a los chicos.

'Oye, que tan difícil crees que sea volverse un caballero' Jasón le dijo.

Percy mas bien pensaba cuánto dinero podría ganar si vendiera uno de sus autógrafos, quizá debería dejar de juntarse tanto con los Stoll.

'Podrían mandarle un mensaje a mi Padre?'

'Qué mensaje?' Annabeth preguntó

'Que visité a mi madre, estoy seguro que le gustaría'

Los chicos intercambiaron carcajadas nerviosas que inquietaron al actor, era obvio que vivía totalmente desconectado del mundo de los Olímpicos.

'Se lo diremos' le mintieron.

Se tragó le cuento pues los despidió con su sonrisa de dientes blancos que alcanzó a ruborizar un poco a las chicas.

Percy y Jasón fruncieron el ceño en todo el viaje de vuelta, luego de haber concluido su aventura británica.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado... y que no haya sido un tanto raro. <strong>

**disculpad los erroes ortográficos si los hay, mas de la mitad lo he escrito en el cel.**

**También subo esto para avisar que la próxima triple subida de mis historias (el cetro dorado, demigod network y preguntale al mestizo) será el 14 de febrero. **

**Hasta entonces nos leemos :) **


End file.
